Tell me: You Love Me
by Temeiki no Chocolate
Summary: "Lihat apa kau sialan! Tak pernah lihat orang menangis hah? Damn Marimo," Ujar Sanji yang langsung melayangkan tendangan pada Zoro, namun kali ini Zoro menerima tendangan itu dengan pasrah tanpa perlawanan. BoyxBoy, don't like don't read! OOC


One piece milik Oda Sensei tapi Zosan milik saya kekeke #Ditendang ke Antartika#

OOC BoyxBoy Zosan

**Tell me: You Love Me  
**

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba, para kru topi jerami tengah bersantai dengan damainya di kapal kebanggaan mereka, Thousand Sunny. Kapal yang sengaja dirancang dengan berbagai fasilitas oleh Franky itu memang luar biasa keren, seakan-akan kapal itu bisa memenuhi semua hasrat terpendam para kru, pokoknya jangan di tanya lagi deh, hotel bintang lima aja kalah sama kapal ini.

"Lunch time! Nami swaann~ Robin chwaan~ aku memasak makanan special untuk kalian~ aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta~" Ujar Sanji berputar-putar membawa nampan sembari mendekati dua wanita cantik yang merupakan anggota kru topi jerami. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, bahkan setelah dua tahun para kru terpisah.

"Daging~~," Luffy yang mendengar kata makan segera saja memeluk Sanji, dia berusaha merebut makanan yang ada di tangan Sanji, namun dengan segera Sanji menendang Luffy dengan kaki panjangnya. Sanji menghisap rokoknya dan mendelik pada Luffy, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan para ladies kelaparan hanya karena makanan mereka direbut oleh Luffy.

"Ini untuk para ladies! Makan saja makanmu sendiri Luffy!" Ujar Sanji sembari menaruh makanan yang dia bawa di depan Robin dan Nami.

"Terimakasih Sanji-kun," Ujar Robin tersenyum tulus pada Sanji, yang langsung membuat mata Sanji berbentuk love-love dan background bunga nangkring sebagai latarnya.

"Apapun untuk kalian berdua my ladies~" Ucap Sanji dengan bahagianya dan barulah dia menyiapkan hidangan untuk anggota yang lain, karena prinsip utamanya adalah ladies first.

"Sanji~ dagingnya eunnak sekali," Luffy mengunyah makanannya sambil memuji masakan Sanji, membuat Nami terpaksa memukul kepala Luffy agar anak itu mengunyah makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. Sanji hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kru-krunya yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Dia senang bisa memasak makanan untuk para kru topi jerami, terutama para ladies tentu saja.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana shitty Marimo? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi," Ucap Sanji yang baru sadar kalau dia tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan rival abadinya itu. Para kru tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sanji. Jujur saja, sebenarnya para kru tidak menyadri ketidakhadiran Zoro karena terlalu asyik makan, habisnya makanan Sanji emang delicious banget sih, apalagi ditambah resep baru yang Sanji masak.

"Mungkin dia masih berlatih di ruangannya atau mungkin dia sedang tidur? Entahlah~ kalau kau ingin tahu, kau cari saja dia bro," Ujar Franky acuh, dia masih menikmati hidangan lezat yang tersaji di hadapannya sekarang, tak sedikitpun ingin beranjak.

Sanji memegang dagunya ragu, apa dia harus memanggil Zoro? Tapi jika dia memanggil Zoro, sudah pasti nantinya akan ada perkelahian, karena dia selalu tak tahan untuk tidak menendang kepala Zoro.

Mungkin bagi orang asing yang melihat hubungannya dengan Zoro, mereka akan melihat dia sangatlah membenci Zoro makanya dia selalu menyulut perang dengannya. Tapi fakta sebenarnya bukan karena Sanji membenci Zoro makanya dia memancing perkelahian, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena dia selalu lepas kendali jika melihat Zoro, jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat dan untuk menutupinya, dia selalu memancing Zoro untuk berkelahi.

Sanji merenung lagi, kalau Sanji tidak memanggil Zoro, sudah pasti tidak akan ada sisa makanan yang bisa Zoro makan. Melihat Luffy yang selalu makan tanpa ada rasa kenyang, mana tega Sanji membiarkan Zoro kelaparan karena jatah makanannya di makan oleh Luffy.

"Ah lebih baik aku bawakan saja untuknya," Putus Sanji dengan bersemangat. Dia menyiapkan makanan untuk Zoro, mungkin sesekali memanjakan rival-nya itu tidak salah juga kan? Lagipula, mungkin saja ini bisa dijadikan sebagai alat damai untuk menyudahi perkelahian antara dirinya dan Zoro. Yeah hanya pemikiran saja, karena tidak mungkin dia bisa menahan kakinya untuk tidak menendang Zoro.

Tap... tap... tap...

Sanji berhenti sejenak, di depannya terlihat Zoro yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil memegangi Katananya. Sanji ingin berbalik saja, tapi sudah setengah jalan. Lagipula Zoro mungkin tidak akan bangun karena kelelahan sehabis berlatih. Zoro memang tak berubah sedikitpun, bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu.

"Aku taruh saja disini," Gumam Sanji meletakan makanan yang ia bawa di dekat Zoro, tentu saja agar orang yang di maksud bisa langsung memakannya setelah bangun. Sanji hendak beranjak pergi setelah menaruh makanan untuk Zoro, namun pergerakan kecil dari Zoro membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hoaam... lelah sekali," Gumam Zoro pelan. "Eh... ada kau rupanya, alis keriting!" Ujar Zoro yang bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Zoro menunjuk-nunjuk Sanji dengan bodohnya, membuat tiga tanda siku-siku nangkring di kepala Sanji. Sanji menghela nafas kesal, tolong kalian ralat kalau Sanji adalah orang yang selalu memulai perkelahian, karena terkadang Zoro juga melakukannya.

"Dasar Marimo sialan, jangan panggil aku alis keriting! Gaah mati saja kau!" Sanji mengayunkan kakinya menyerang Zoro, tapi Zoro yang sigap segera menahan kaki Sanji dengan pedangnya. Perkelahianpun dimulai, selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah akur, hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting, namun momen inilah yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Dua tahun, tidak bisa ditebus memang.

'plak'

'buagh'

'duagh'

'bletak'

"Hah... hah... hah... tu-tunggu Marimo sialan, se-sebaiknya kau makan saja dulu sebelum makanannya dingin," Ucap Sanji yang tampak kelelahan, dadanya turun naik tak se-rythme. Sanji mencoba menghentikan perkelahiannya karena dia sudah tidak kuat dekat-dekat dengan Zoro. Jantungnya selalu berdetak-detak tak karuan, membuatnya frustasi sendiri. "Ka-kau makanlah, aku pergi!" Pamit Sanji yang segera menghilang dari hadapan Zoro.

Zoro yang melihat kelakuan aneh sang koki yang tidak biasa hanya menatap punggung sang koki dengan heran. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena bau makanan yang ada disebelahnya membuat perutnya yang keroncongan menjadi melilit. Zoro menatap makanan menggugah selera yang ada disampingnya dan segera saja dia memakan makanan yang tadi dibawakan Sanji itu.

* * *

"Fiuhhh... kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa mati kena serangan jantung," Gumam Sanji yang kini tengah menyendiri, menjauh dari teman-temannya. Sanji menatap langit biru yang membentang luas dengan perasaan teduh, rasanya damai sekali. Sanji mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya, kemudian menyulut rokok itu.

"Hoi Sanji bro, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Franky mendekati Sanji dan berdiri di samping koki itu. Sanji hanya melirik sekilas pada Franky, kemudian dia menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku sedang ingin bersantai saja," Ujar Sanji kalem.

"Hey kau terdengar tak bersemangat bro, apa ada masalah? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Zoro ya?" Tanya Franky yang langsung menohok hati Sanji. Sanji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa heran kenapa para nakama-nya selalu tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa terlihat begitu?" Tanya Sanji menatap Franky serius.

"Eh aku hanya menebak bro, habis kau akhir-akhir ini selalu menyendiri setelah bertengkar dengan Zoro," Ujar Franky jujur, dia juga sebenarnya tahu dari Robin yang selalu pasang telinga dan mata di kapal Thousand Sunny ini. "Jadi- apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apapa, kami hanya bertengkar seperti dua tahun silam, oh dan tenang saja... kami tadi tak merusak apapun, swear!"

"Ah maksudku bukan itu bro, ano itu... apa perasaanmu masih ada untuknya? Dua tahun memang waktu yang cukup lama tapi tak cukup lama untuk membuang persaanmu padanya kan?" Tanya Franky penasaran. Dia tahu kalau Sanji sangat menyukai Zoro sejak dua tahun silam, dia tahu karena Sanji memberitahunya sewaktu Sanji mabuk. Selain Franky, tak ada lagi yang tahu karena Franky selalu menjaga mulutnya.

"Kalau pun masih, memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengatakan I love you padanya?" Ujar Sanji terkekeh geli dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Coba saja katakan padanya, kau bisa latihan dengan mengangapku adalah dia," Ujar Franky menarik bahu Sanji agar berhadapan dengannya. "Kita coba ya, sekarang kau katakanalah I love you,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Ayolah katakan,"

"Tidak,"

"Sanji~~"

"Baiklah-baiklah, haah I LOVE YOU okay," Ujar Sanji berucap malas dan hanya ditanggapi guyonan dari Franky.

"Mukamu jangan begitu kalau mau mengatakan cin-"

'Brak'

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan Sanji dan Franky, membuat mereka terpaksa menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari apa yang retina mata Sanji tangkap, pembuat suara adalah Chopper yang menjatuhkan tas peralatan medisnya. Chopper segera memunguti isi tasnya yang jatuh berantakan, sementara Zoro yang memang ada bersama Chopper juga membantunya.

"Maaf kami tidak berniat mengganggu," Ujar Zoro yang langsung pergi setelah semua barang Chopper selesai dia pungut, melupakan Chopper yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Ma-maafkan kami," Ujar Chopper yang langsung lari meninggalkan Franky dan Sanji yang kebingungan.

"Hey Sanji bro, apa kau satu pemikiran denganku? Aku rasa mereka salah paham ya?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu," Ucap Sanji sedih.

* * *

Sanji membawa nasi kepal dan dua botol sake ditangannya, makanan yang dia buat untuk Zoro yang melewatkan dinnernya. Dia ingin bertemu Zoro karena dia belum melihat Zoro sejak insiden salah paham yang menyeret dirinya dan Franky. Sanji berjalan pelan ke deck atas, dia tahu Zoro ada di sana atas informasi Robin, sebenarnya dia sedikit ragu, dia ingin menjelaskan kalau dia dan Franky tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin Zoro menjauhinya karena orientasi seks-nya yang berubah, walau itu berarti akan menyakitinya di akhir, tapi demi Zoro, apapun, walau menyakiti perasaannya, Sanji akan menerimanya.

"5001... 5002... 5003..." Terdengar suara Zoro yang tengah work out di deck atas.

"Oi apa kau tidak lapar, kau berlatih terus dari siang tadi," Ujar Sanji yang kemudian meletakan makanan yang dibawanya di lantai. Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya gugup, dia menatap Zoro dengan semburat pink sedikit menghiasi pipinya. Bagaimana tidak? Zoro dengan kulit tan-nya yang kekar bermandikan keringat hasil dari work out-nya di sajikan dihadapannya sekarang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Ujar Zoro yang tidak ada tanda-tanda berhenti dari latihannya. Kata-kata Zoro membuat Sanji sedikit shock, damn hell.

"Aku sudah bawakan makanan, lebih baik kau makan dulu," Ujar Sanji yang mencoba sabar.

"Taruh saja di lantai dan cepat pergi, kau pengganggu!"

"...kau pikir siapa dirimu Marimo! Aku bukan pelayanmu yang bisa kau suruh pergi seenaknya! Aku juga bukan pelayanmu yang harus membawakan makanan untukmu ke sini!" Sanji berucap marah.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu membawakan makanan untukku? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mau melakukannya?" Ujar Zoro dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku pikir kau akan berterimakasih jika aku membawakanmu makanan, aku hanya ingin mengamankan makananmu dari Luffy tapi kau- ck kau sialan!" Ujap Sanji yang merasa wajahnya memanas, dan damn things called tears fall from his eyes. Bagaimanapun kata-kata Zoro sangat keterlaluan, sangat menohok Sanji, dia merasa tidak ada eksistensinya di mata Zoro.

"Diamlah brengsek! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," Ujar Zoro kehilangan konsentrasi pada latihannya. Dia menoleh kearah Sanji hendak mendeathglare-nya, namun di urungkan niatnya karena dia melihat Sanji menangis. "E- kau menangis Shitty Cook? hey apa aku keterlaluan?" Zoro merasa bersalah, dia mendekat kearah Sanji namun dia hanya diam dan menatap Sanji dengan tampang bersalah, sejujurnya dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lihat apa kau sialan! Tak pernah lihat orang menangis hah? Damn Marimo," Ujar Sanji yang langsung melayangkan tendangan pada Zoro, namun kali ini Zoro menerima tendangan itu dengan pasrah tanpa perlawanan. Zoro tersungkur ketanah dan membuat Sanji kaget, dia segera mendekat kearah Zoro hendak melihat lukanya. "Marimo bodoh, kenapa kau malah tak menghindar! Dasar bodoh, sial! kau malah jadi berdarah kan," Ucap Sanji khawatir, dia berusaha menghapus darah di wajah Zoro.

"Apa kau sekarang merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Zoro menatap Sanji dalam, tidak ada rasa marah atau dendam di wajah pendekar pedang ini.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sanji bingung.

"Aku tanya apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang setelah menendangku?" Tanya Zoro lagi.

"Bo-bodoh tentu saja tidak," Jawab Sanji memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Zoro.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau merasa baikkan?" Tanya Zoro dengan serius.

"..." Sanji hanya bisa diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Sebenarnya maksud jawabannya tidak itu bukan karena dia merasa belum baikan, tapi karena dia merasa bersalah pada Zoro yang menerima tendangannya.

"Oi koki, jangan diam saja,"

"Dasar Marimo bodoh, kau seperti bukan Marimo saja," Ujar Sanji tersenyum tipis, dia beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, hendak kembali ke dapur. "Ah ya... kurasa kau bisa makan makanan yang kubawa itu, mungkin aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik jika kau memakan masakanku dengan habis, aku pergi"

"Tu-tunggu," Zoro berucap gugup.

"Hmmm? Ada apa?" Tanya Sanji menghentikan langkahnya karena panggilan Zoro.

"Tadi siang, apakah yang aku dengar dan lihat benar? Soal kau yang mengungkapkan cinta pada Franky," Tanya Zoro sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu tidak benar," Jawab Sanji cepat.

"Oh begitu, aku... aku rasa aku tidak percaya," Jawab Zoro yang kemudian mengambil makanan yang tadi dibawakan Sanji dan memakannya. Perutnya sudah melilit karena dia berlatih dengan keras, jadi dia putuskan saja untuk makan, dan lagi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memakan makanan favouritnya, nasi kepal.

"Kenapa? Aku memang tidak mencintainya, jangan bodoh shitty Marimo, kau sendiri tahu aku menyukai para ladies," Ujar Sanji menggeram pelan, tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Zoro tak menanggapi pernyataan Sanji dan terus saja memakan makan malamnya.

"..."

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan cemberut, shitty Marimo menyebalkan, bahkan ucapannya tak ditanggapi. Sepertinya makanan lebih berharga dari pada ucapannya.

"Hoy MARIMO!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi,"

"..."

"Fuh... ngomong-ngomong aku tak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada seseorang, apa kau yakin kau manusia? Atau kau itu aseksual?" Tanya Sanji dengan ledekan. Bukan maksudnya berkata seperti itu, dia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang Zoro suka, itu saja.

"Uhukk-" Zoro tersedak makanan yang sedang dia makan. "–apa maksudmu aseksual Shitty cook? Tentu saja aku juga punya orang yang kusuka," Jawab Zoro dengan tenang. Sebenarnya dia pura-pura tenang sih, aslinya Zoro sangat shock, mana pernah dia dikatai aseksual, memangnya dia itu tumbuhan.

"Ah benarkah, siapa?" Tanya Sanji sedikit penasaran. "Apa aku kenal? Apa dia kru topi jerami juga?" Tanya Sanji lagi.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, dan untuk pertanyaan 'siapa' yang kau ajukan itu, tentu saja anggota topi jerami yang paling dekat denganku, kau cari tahu saja sendiri," Ujar Zoro cuek, dia telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, sekarang dia ingin menikmati sake-nya.

"Aku pasti akan temukan," Ujar Sanji bersemangat, dia kemudian pamit pergi ke dapur, dia ingin membersihkan piring-piring makanan yang tadi digunakan para kru-nya makan.

* * *

Malam berlalu menjadi pagi, keributan masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di Thousand Sunny. Tidak ada yang berubah, Luffy sang kapten masih saja merengek meminta daging, Usop membuat persenjataan untuk dirinya, para ladies sedang asyik bersantai, Franky memperbaiki kapal dan yang lainnya juga tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Zoro, apa kau bertengkar dengan Sanji lagi?" Tanya Chopper, dia masih duduk di sebelah Zoro yang tengah tiduran. Zoro membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Chopper heran.

"Tidak," Jawab Zoro menatap Chopper heran.

"Tapi dari tadi Sanji selalu mencuri lihat kearahmu," Ujar Chopper yang hanya dibalas senyum simpul dari Zoro.

"Saa~"

Tap... tap... tap...

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Zoro dan Chopper, dia membawa camilan yang tersisa untuk mereka. Zoro yang mendengar langkah kaki Sanji refleks terduduk, yeah berjaga-jaga, karena kalau ia masih tiduran sudah dipastikan kaki jenjang koki cinta itu mendarat di kepalanya.

"Hmm cuaca hari ini cerah sekali, aku bawakan cemilan untuk kalian," Ujar Sanji lalu memberikan camilan yang ada ditangannya kepada Chopper dan Zoro. "Ah kurasa sekarang aku tahu, heh Marimo, orang itu Chopper kan? aku rasa kalian cukup dekat," Tanya Sanji tersenyum dipaksakan. Sanji kemudian mengambil rokok di kantung jas-nya, kemudian menyulutnya.

Huffttt... Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok yang dia hirup, bibirnya kemudian sedikit turun kebawah, cemberut.

Oke baiklah-baiklah dia memang tidak senang Zoro menyukai Chopper, ah bukan... bukan karena dia membenci Chopper, mana mungkin dia membenci anak se-innocent Chopper, ermm dia hanya merasa... cembru, itu saja okay!

"Eh Orang apa maksudmu Sanji?" Tanya Chopper yang kebingungan.

"Haaah sayangnya aku bukan pedhofil kalau kau mau tahu shitty Cook," Ujar Zoro tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chopper yang kebingungan. Zoro menatap Sanji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya bersedekap.

"Hoy Hoy Hoy... Ada apa lagi kali ini? kenapa bawa-bawa kata pedhofil?" Tanya Franky yang mendekat kearah ZosanChopper. Dia tadi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan menarik antara Sanji dan Zoro, karena penasaran makanya dia jadi ingin ikutan. "Jangan-jangan kau masih teringat pernyataan Sanji kemarin padaku ya bro? Makanya sekarang kau membicarakan pedhofil, eh tapi bro, umurku dan Sanji aku rasa tidak berselang jauh koq, jadi aku rasa kata pedho tidak cocok untukku," Ujar Franky dengan senyum Suppraaa-nya.

"Hei apa maksudmu bodoh?" Ujar Sanji melirik sinis kearah Franky.

"Aiaiai hanya bercanda Sanji bro," Ucap Franky sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sanji dan kemudian merangkulnya.

"Ch," Zoro hanya berdecih kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Oey mau kemana Marimo?" Tanya Sanji pada Zoro.

"Latihan," Jawab Zoro dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, yeah jelas, jelas-jelas membuat bingung.

* * *

Zoro melangkahkankan kakinya menuju deck atas, disana ada ruangan khusus yang dibuat Franky untuk anggota kru topi jerami yang ingin berlatih alias work out.

"Kau sepertinya sedang marah ya Zoro?" Ujar Robin, yang sekarang berada tepat di belakang Zoro. Zoro hanya melirik kebelakang dan menghela nafas pelan. Damn, wanita ini selalu saja tahu cara mengganggu orang lain.

"Ada apa? Kau ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Zoro dingin.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau mau berbagi masalahmu denganku? Uhm yeah hanya sebuah pemikiran saja, mungkin kau akan lebih baik jika berbagi dengan orang lain," Ucap Robin yang kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di tempat work out.

Zoro terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Robin. Wanita ini memang benar, apa salahnya jika berbagi dengan orang lain, lagipula Robin selain bisa dipercaya, dia juga lebih dewasa dari nakama-nya yang lain, dia seperti Nee chan di Kru ini. Zoro berjalan mendekati Robin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Baik hanya satu pertanyaan saja sebenarnya, eumm menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus, warna kuning dicampur hijau atau warna kuning dicampur biru?" Tanya Zoro dan menatap Robin serius. Robin hanya bersweatdrop ria, hanya lima kata dari Robin yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Zoro 'Mas pertanyaan macam apa itu heh?'

"Eumm menurutku mungkin biru dan kuning lebih bagus karena warna itu merupakan warna primer dan jika warna itu dicampur, maka akan menghasilkan warna hijau, bukankah itu lebih bagus? Dua warna bisa menghasilkan tiga warna," Jawab Robin yang langsung membuat Zoro berwajah mendung.

Melihat perubahan raut muka Zoro, Robin jadi berpikir lagi, mungkin ada makna yang sebenarnya Zoro sembunyikan dari pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih Robin," Ujar Zoro yang beranjak dari duduknya. Robin tersikap sejenak, dia hanya sedikit ingat, mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan sang Koki di topi jerami?

"Ah tunggu Zoro, warna kuning dan biru memang bagus bila dicampur," Ujar Robin mencegah Zoro pergi. "Tapi perpaduan pendekar pedang dan seorang koki jauh lebih bagus dari pada manusia robot dan seorang koki," lanjut Robin dan membuat Zoro membeku ditempatnya. "Akan lebih baik bagi sang koki memasak hewan segar yang dipotong oleh pendekar pedang dari pada dia memasak daging segar bekas peluru dari mesin robot,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud Robin, Sanji lebih cocok denganmu dari pada dengan Franky dasar bodoh," Ujar Nami yang tiba-tiba nyerobot dari arah pintu. Zoro sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Nami, sedangkan Robin hanya tersenyum misterius, menandakan kalau dia sudah tahu kalau dari tadi Nami menguping pembicaraannya dengan Zoro.

"Sejak kapan kau menguping?" Tanya Zoro mengintrogasi Nami.

"Ah itu tidak penting," Ujar Nami mengabaikan pertanyaan Zoro. "-yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat Sanji jatuh cinta padamu," Ujar Nami dengan serius.

"Nami bukan membuat Sanji jatuh cinta, tapi membuatnya mengaku cinta pada Zoro," Ujar Robin yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Nami.

"Hey kalian ini bicara apa?" Tanya Zoro yang bingung. Apa coba maksudnya membuat Sanji mengaku cinta pada Zoro? Yang Zoro tahu Sanji hanya mencintai Franky bukan dirinya, dan kalau pada akhirnya Sanji dengan Franky, itu tidak jadi masalah walaupun menyakitkan, yeah daripada Sanji harus membohongi perasaannya, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan untuk Zoro. "Jangan seenaknya bicara, Sanji itu hanya menyukai Franky,"

"Itu kan menurutmu, ah sudahlah lebih baik kita buat rencananya," Ujar Nami yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Robin. "Kalau rencana ini berhasil, aku akan minta bayaran padamu," Ujar Nami mendeathglare Zoro. Zoro mendecih pelan, tapi dia tetap mengikuti rencana Nami, yeah mungkin saja masih ada kesempatan kan? lagipula 2 tahun mereka tak bersama malah membuatnya semakin menginginkan koki sialan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura pacaran dengan Nami, Zoro? Bukankah Sanji kelihatan penasaran sekali dengan orang yang kau sukai? Mungkin kita bisa dapat reaksinya, kalau dia cemburu bisa saja dia langsung menyatakan ketertarikannya padamu," Ucap Robin tiba-tiba dan dibalas anggukan dari Nami. Mungkin ide Robin tidak buruk juga. Zoro meneguk ludahnya pelan, sebenarnya sejauh mana Robin dan Nami tahu setiap gerak gerik anggota topi jerami? Kenapa sampai-sampai pembicaraannya tentang orang yang disukainya yang hanya dibicarakan dengan sang koki pujaan hatipun mereka mengetahuinya?

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku terlanjur bilang kalau aku bukan pedhofil padanya," Jawab Zoro acuh. Robin dan Nami hanya bisa meneteskan keringat yang amat besar di belakang kepala mereka. Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Zoro, masa cuma beda beberapa tahun sudah dibilang pedhofil.

"Hey mana bisa itu dibilang pedhofil bodoh!" Teriak Nami emosi tingkat tinggi dan Zoro hanya cuek saja. Baginya, berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda itu sudah termasuk pedhofil dan dia tidak akan melakukannya, yeah kecuali jika umur Sanji lebih muda darinya, mungkin dia mau jadi pedhofill.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu berpura-pura denganku saja, kau tidak keberatan kan Zoro?" Ujar Robin tersenyum misterius. Nami yang melihatnya jadi meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kalau Robin sudah beraksi, mungkin rencana ini hanya bisa dimainkan oleh orang dewasa saja.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus, mungkin ini akan jadi menarik," Jawab Zoro yang langsung mengeluarkan seringai menyeramkan. Sekali lagi Nami hanya meneguk ludahnya, dia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja walaupun dia meragukannya.

.

.

**TBC jika banyak yang minta lanjut.**

**END jika ngga ada yang minta.**

**Saya baru di One Piece, jadi saya kagak tahu deh aturan pemanggilan nama mereka kayak gimana, soalnya saya ketinggalan ceritanya. Apabila ada mistake atau miss typo or whatever yang salah, saya mohon maaf hehehe dan terimakasih bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.**


End file.
